There's Only Us
by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010
Summary: PostRENT. Mimi has broken up with Roger, moved to Jersey, and fallen in love with a boy named Sam. But will she be faithful when the Bohemians return for the wedding? Rated for language and sexual content...Come on, It's RENT!
1. Friends

There's only us

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was Jonathan Larson. Because that would be amazing. But sadly, I am not. So, I sadly do not own RENT or any of its characters. dramatic sigh

**Info you should know** Mimi got in a fight with Roger and broke up with him. She quit her job at the Catscratch and moved to New Jersey. There, she got herself clean and met a guy named Sam. They fell in love and are getting married. The rest of the Bohemians arrive at her house for the wedding.

**Oh yeah, just about everything italicized are Mimi's thoughts. Except at one point, it's a phone message. But you'll know when it's different**.

"Mimi!" called Sam. "You've got people at the door!"

"One second!" called out Mimi. In her bedroom, she rushed to the mirror to check her makeup. She knew who was coming.

"Mimi?!" said Sam impatiently.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" After one last primp in the mirror, Mimi rushed to the door. Before opening it, she couldn't help but think _what do I say? It's been so long since I've seen these people. What will they think of Sam? Are they even willing to be civilized to me anymore?_

Mimi took a deep breath, smiled a little, and opened the door.

"MIMI!!!" screamed Maureen as she pushed through Mark, Collins, and Benny to almost tackle Mimi in a giant hug. Mimi, despite feeling her arm was about to come off, laughed heartily and threw her arms around the faux fur-covered woman.

"Ah, Maureen? Do you mind moving a bit? I know it's been what, three years, but I'm freezing my ASS off!" said a shivering Mark. Maureen rolled her eyes, and let the others come in from the cold.

"Mimi! You look fantastic!" said Benny as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, Mimi, I missed you so much! Congratulations!" squealed an unusually thin-looking Joanne. As Mimi pulled her in closer, she whispered "Is everything ok?" into Joanne's ear. "We'll talk later," Joanne whispered back.

"Aww, my baby girl's getting married!" Collins sang as he sidled over to her and wrapped her in a large hug. _I forgot how much I missed them_ Mimi thought as she felt herself not wanting to let go.

"Mimi, we've missed you!" said Mark as he hugged her firmly. "Still filming hobos?" she joked as they pulled away. "Nah, even better. Celebrities." "Working for Buzzline, again?" Mimi asked. "Whatever pays the rent," said Mark with a sigh.

"There are chairs in the living room, I'll be right out!" Mimi called to the gang. Just then, Mimi realized, Sam had never met any of these people. _They probably scared the living shit out of him_ she thought, thinking of her mild-mannered fiancé. She turned to face Sam, and was glad to see he looked highly amused. "Go on, and meet them. They're really not as crazy as you think," she whispered. Sam laughed, and gave Mimi a quick kiss before following the others into the living room

"Hey, Mimi," said Roger softly as he came last out of the hallway. Mimi stopped in her tracks as she looked at the slouched frame smiling at her. _He still looks good, but not as good as he should. _"Hey," she replied softly, not knowing whether to give him a hug or not. Their break-up had been rocky, and she didn't want to remember her last day with him…

_THREE YEARS EARLIER_

"Roger, I'm going to work!" shouted Mimi as she grabbed her keys off the cluttered nightstand.

No answer.

"Roger? I've gotta leave! Do you want me to come back with dinner? Roger??" asked Mimi impatiently.

Roger walked slowly out of the bedroom they shared with the answering machine in hand. "What…the hell…is this?" he asked with quiet rage. He pressed play.

_Ah, this is Mimi, right? Yeah, this is Bob, the guy you ah…yeah…I just wanted to say you left your bra at my house and um, look, I know you said it was just a job, but do you want to hook up again sometime? I mean, I'll pay you, of course, but uh…yeah, call me back, you have my number._

While listening, Mimi's eyes got wide and she slowly sat down on their beat-up, puke-green couch. She dropped her head into her hands, letting her long, brown hair cover her face.

"Care to explain?" said Roger almost inaudibly, still holding the answering machine in his hand.

"Roger…I-I…" stuttered Mimi, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You used smack like there was no tomorrow, and I still stuck by you," Roger's hand quivered as his voice got louder with rage "You work at that shitty strip club, but I didn't care. But this?!" he screamed as he threw down the answering machine, smashing it to pieces. "This is too much, Mimi!"

There was a long silence as Roger sighed heavily, and sat down on the other end of the couch, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe," said Mimi quietly, breaking the silence "if you would actually get up off your ass and FIND a job, I wouldn't have to do this!"

"What?!"

"You think I WANT to do this?!" shrieked Mimi "You think I enjoy being at this disposal of any man on Avenue A?! You think I like to give myself to others just so we can fucking sleep inside?!?"

"Get out, just GET OUT!" shouted Roger, taking her by the wrists and almost throwing her towards the door.

"I don't want to hear from you again, EVER! All you ever did was make my life more complicated than it already was. THANKS FOR NOTHING!!" Mimi screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. "Well, I guess that makes two of us," said Roger, somewhat calmly, as he slammed the door.

Realizing she had just been thrown out of her own apartment, Mimi didn't know what else to do. She forced herself to stop crying, telling herself he was never worth it. She angrily walked out of the apartment building to…nowhere…She didn't even know where to go. She just wanted out.

Mimi and Roger had later resolved a bit a couple days after their fight. But Roger had said that he couldn't be with someone like that, so they parted ways. Mimi, thinking there was not much left for her in New York, left and moved to New Jersey.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT…_

All of these memories flooded back to Mimi as she faced Roger that day. Feeling the awkwardness, he slipped off his ratty, holey leather jacket and embraced her gently. Mimi was a little surprised at first, but slowly she slid her arms around his waist, and it seemed all of her feelings toward him came rushing back in that moment.

"You look good, Mimi," he whispered in her ear.

She had forgotten his smell. That mixed smell of cheap cologne and coffee. On some, it would smell horrid, but on him, it felt right. She had also forgotten one of the most prominent thing about him: AIDS. She, herself, had only gotten healthier after moving to Jersey, but he had definitely taken a hit. He was a little less muscular, and paler. He looked extremely tired, and his hair wasn't such a radiant blonde.

Seeing they were alone, Mimi asked softly "Can we talk for a second?" Roger looked around a bit, and then nodded.

"Look," Mimi said delicately as she plopped herself into an uncomfortable, vinyl kitchen chair, "I know it's been awhile, but…I'd really like to be friends again. I missed you, Roger."

Roger smiled a little, and said "I missed you, too." _More than I expected, _he thought to himself.

"And…I just thought, maybe, we could…pick up where we left off? I guess?" Mimi knew she sounded scared, but she wanted to make this right.

Roger walked a little closer. "I guess I could work with that," he said teasingly. He took her hands in his. "Friends?"

Mimi smiled, and gave him a hug. "Friends." This time she hugged him long and hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do I love reviews? Let me count the ways…This is my first Fanfic, and believe, I will write millions of them…Let me know what you think! Don't worry, updates shouldn't take that long, I've written eight chapters already. But why don't we let this soak in a bit, and then I'll post some more chapters! **


	2. Got a Light?

**I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**announcer voice**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Sam walked in just in time to see Mimi embracing Roger. He smiled. When they had met, Mimi was a bit of a mess. She was helplessly addicted to smack, and she was still in distress over her break-up with Roger. Sam loved her, despite her flaws, and felt he needed to help her. It was really hard for him the first few weeks, hearing about how much she wanted Roger back even though Sam was starting falling in love with her. But the weeks went by, and slowly Mimi got better and started to forget about Roger.

He was still a little jealous, seeing from Roger's appearance why Mimi had been so attracted to him. He also could tell Roger had taken a hit from AIDS, but the rocker still had his chiseled looks. But he figured he could shrug that off, knowing Mimi loved him more than ever.

"Sam! Hey, I want you to meet Roger," Mimi exclaimed, pulling away from Roger.

Sam walked up to Roger, feeling a little embarrassed that he had to look almost straight up, as the bohemian had at least five inches on him.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you," said Sam as he stuck out his hand.

"Roger, pleasure's mine," said Roger, a little more gruffly than Mimi or Sam had expected.

After shaking hands, Mimi felt the tense, awkward silence, and directed them both to the living room area.

Mimi sighed with relief as both Sam and Roger relaxed a bit as they chatted with their friends. Knowing Roger wasn't great at completely breaking off from relationships, Mimi was a little worried Roger would become jealous of Sam. But, it was apparent as they laughed and joked with each other, Roger had "accepted" Sam.

"So, Mimi, you think you'll ever come back to New York?" asked Maureen.

"I don't know. I'm sure as hell not moving back if I'd have to live in that shitty thing you guys call a loft," chuckled Mimi, gesturing to Mark and Roger.

Everyone laughed.

"We've cleaned it up a bit," retorted Mark.

"What, you found a place took keep all those fucking film reels besides your coffee table, dinner table, or work desk?"

"Speaking of which, didn't you bring your films?" interrupted Collins.

"Yeah! I brought "Today 4 U." You want to see it?" asked Mark, more to Sam than anyone else.

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Mimi always talks about that film. She says it was your best one."

Mark blushed.

"Well, I don't know if it's my BEST one, I mean, I've done a ton of films an-"

"It is," cut in Roger. "Stop babbling, and show it!"

Like a dog obeying its master, Mark silently got his camera bag, and his projector screen. After about 15 minutes of Mark trying to figure out how to set up, Maureen saying she knew how to do it (but not really), Joanne insisting Maureen sit her ass down and let Mark do it, and everyone else putting in their two cents, Mark finally got it started and switched off the lights.

The screen flickered a bit. It started off with some street scenes of the East Village. Cut to Christmas Eve, with all the Bohemians dancing on the tables. Sam shot Mimi an amused, but confused look. Mimi giggled and whispered "I'll tell you later."

Cut to Roger, playing "Musetta's Waltz" on his guitar. All of them, except Roger and Sam, put their hands on their ears and screamed "NOOOO!!!"

"What?" asked Roger, sounding hurt, "So I like the song! What the fuck is wrong with that?"

"He played that song NON-STOP," explained Mark to Sam, "especially after he played 'Your Eyes' for Mimi."

Mimi shot Mark a look that could have melted his face off. Mark quickly shut up.

Much to the relief of Mimi, the screen changed. This time, it was of Angel and Collins on the subway, dreaming of Santa Fe. Another shot of Angel, in her Santa drag, drumming rhythmically on Mark and Roger's table. Collins smiled sadly at the Bohemians. They could all tell how much he still missed Angel.

The film went on, with lots of explaining and discussion for Sam. Finally, the last shot came up. It was Roger and Mimi on New Year's Eve at midnight. They were kissing passionately.

Mimi couldn't help but look at Roger, who had ironically done the same. They held their gaze for a moment, and in that moment, Mimi felt something she thought she would never feel for Roger again. Love.

_Is he feeling what I'm feeling? I just can't help but feel… No, Mimi, stop. You are getting married to SAM. Sam..…Sam! Oh my god, how is he taking this?_

Mimi reluctantly broke her gaze with Roger, and turned to Sam. She had never seen him this way. His eyes with locked on the screen, and his jaw was set. Mimi saw in his eyes many different things. Anger and hate were definitely two of them. But she also saw sadness, and jealously as well.

The screen went dark. Everyone applauded, and Mark turned the lights back on.

"So, did you like it?" asked Mark eagerly to Sam.

Sam looked the same as he had earlier, but snapped back out of it. He smiled warmly at Mark. "I loved it! Jeez, I wish I had been around when it happened!"

Everyone chuckled, but Mimi knew Sam had meant that in more ways than one.

Maureen yawned. "Well, I need my beauty sleep. That plane ride was AWFUL! I hate American Airli-"

"Maureen! Mimi and Sam paid for those tickets!" hissed Joanne.

Mimi laughed and hugged Maureen. "Sorry, but even though I'm not actually broke anymore doesn't mean I can buy first class tickets for you guys."

Maureen sighed and rolled her eyes teasingly. She and Joanne gave Mimi and the others a kiss on the cheek, and they headed for their hotel.

"So, these lovely men get the pleasure of staying here?" asked Mimi.

"I figured the boys could hang here, if that's alright with you," said Sam, nuzzling Mimi's neck.

"Sounds fine. As long as you guys don't go out drinking," joked Mimi.

"Believe me, you and Roger kept us awake longer then we kept you awake!" Mark retorted.

Mimi shot him her best don't-fuck-with-me look. _Note to self: Mark still hasn't learned when it's best to just keep it to yourself. _She was glad Sam didn't seem to hear the comment.

Collins, seeing the tension, took that as his signal to get their suitcases upstairs. Sam pulled Mimi into a long, deep kiss before heading up with them.

Once she saw the others were out of sight, she crept into the kitchen, and opened up one of the drawers. From that, she pulled out a pack of Marlboros, and she quietly stepped outside on the deck.

Mimi took a long drag from her cigarette as the snow fell around her. Using smack wasn't an option anymore, and sometimes she really needed something to take the stress off.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a gruff voice. Mimi yelped, and turned around to see a very amused Roger.

"Jesus, Roger! You scared the shit out of me!" hissed a now pissed-off Mimi.

"So I noticed." replied Roger, "Do you mind if I take one?" he said, gesturing to her Marlboros, "I was actually just going to take one, but I figured you would scream that someone was robbing you…"

"Shut up!" laughed Mimi as she shoved him playfully.

Roger chuckled softly and leaned against the banister. Mimi put out her cigarette and joined him. They just stood there like that for a while, not talking, but not feeling awkward, either.

"Got a light?" asked Roger quietly.

"Yeah, actually I d-" Mimi stopped and realized what Roger had said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She moved closer to Roger.

"I used to shiver like that…" hummed Roger.

Giggling, Mimi moved closer to Roger. "They call me, they call me," she murmured "Mimi…" She took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag.

Suddenly, she found herself inches away from Roger's face. _Damn, he looks better than I thought._ She felt herself moving closer, closer…She knew that though her mind was screaming _STOP, MIMI, STOP!_ she couldn't stop. She was so close…

"Hey, Rog! You ever coming in?" shouted Collins from the window above.

_Fuck. _

Roger pulled slowly away from Mimi.

"Yeah, just a sec..."

Roger turned back to Mimi. "If I don't go in now, they'll get worried about me. You know, 'cause of the AIDS…" he sighed.

Mimi could plainly see that he was scared. Scared that his time was coming sooner than he thought. She understood him completely.

"Good night," he said almost inaudibly, heading towards the door. Then he stopped, turned to Mimi, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"See you in the morning."

"Y-Yeah, see…you…in…." Mimi could barely talk. She watched him go through the door, and didn't stop watching him until he disappeared up the stairs.

Mimi sighed heavily and shivered a little.

_Fuck. FUCK. What am I doing? Does he still love me? Do I still love him?? Wait, why am I freaking out? It was a fucking kiss on the cheek, it's not like we went all out…but we got close…_

Mimi sighed, brushing the snow out of her hair. She stayed out there awhile, smoking a few more, then still feeling dissatisfied shuffled back into her home.

Her home. Is this her home? In her thoughts, she still considered that shambled, dilapidated tenant building her home. _But that's not my life anymore. I live here now, and probably for the rest of my life_.

She tried to push her jumbled thoughts out of her mind as she headed up to bed. But she knew one thing was definitely certain, much to her dismay.

Mimi Marquez wanted Roger Davis. And there was nothing she could do about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warning : I like to end chapters with either cliffhangers, or some unresolved problem.**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Much love! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. That's Mine

**I love everyone who reviewed! You people rock.**

**Anyways, this chapter is kinda short. But it's either lots of short chapters (sort of), or super long chapters. And I personally like more short chapters than less, longer chapters.**

**So, here's Chapter three!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three:**

Mimi awoke with those discouraging thoughts in her head. But they quickly went away when Sam rolled over and began to kiss her back.

"Good morning," he whispered seductively.

"Good morning to you, too!"

Mimi sighed with pleasure as Sam continued kiss her back, going lower and lower. Sam rolled her over, and carefully unhooked her bra.

"No…" Mimi moaned, "we can't do this now! We have guests in the house!"

"Well, if they're used to you and Roger, I'm sure they can withstand you and me," he said, returning to sliding her bra off her body.

_Fuck. He did hear. I'm gonna kill Mark…Well, at least he took it as a joke._

Mimi ignored her pesky thoughts and concentrated more on the tingly feeling in her breasts. She looked down and saw Sam kissing them with force and passion. She pressed his head deeper, wanting more.

Rrrrrriiiinnng!

"Fuck."

"Maybe it's a wrong number."

Rrrrriiiinnnng!

"No such luck," sighed Mimi as she reluctantly pushed Sam off her breasts and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" answered Mimi, who said it with as much annoyance she could muster.

"HOLA, MI CHICA!!" screeched Mimi's sister, Gabrielle from the other line.

"Hi, Gabby."

"Why do you sound so down, mi hermana? You're getting married!"

"Yes, I know…"

"ANYWAYS, I just wanted to call and say that me, Mama, Papa, Tia, Tio, Nana and Papa are at the Miami airport right now, and we'll be coming in at 6 tonight."

"Good, but eat dinner before you come. I already have people here, and our kitchen table isn't big enough for all of us. And don't even ask if we can go out, I can't afford that!"

"Where are we going to eat, Mimi? Mc-fucking-Donald's?"

Mimi rubbed her temples. Gabby and Maureen should definitely sit together and have coffee some time. "Gabby…"

"Ok…OK. I'll tell Mama. I hope that new bedroom of yours is comfy!"

"Gabby, I can't house seven more people! I already have four staying here!"

"Well, we don't have hotel reservations! What are we going to do, live on the street? That's why I said, be PREPARED, Mimi. How come you're nev-"

"GABBY! Gabby, it's ok. I made hotel reservations at the nearest Hilton."

Mimi could almost hear her sister pouting. "Fine, Mimi. We'll be there soon. I can't WAIT to meet Sam!! Have you picked what flowers you want yet?"

"Flowers? FUCK, I forgot. I have a meeting today with the florist. I've got to go."

"Te amo, mi hermana. Adiós!"

"Adiós…"

Mimi sighed loudly as she flopped back into bed. Sam was still face down on the covers.

"You have to go to the florist?"

"Yep."

"So, no sex for me this morning?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

"Pipe down on the language, would you? If we ever have kids, what kind of example are you setting?"

"Like you can talk."

"True…"

Mimi pulled herself out of bed. She really didn't want to go anywhere today. What she wanted to do these last couple days before her wedding was sit on her bed, eat chocolate, smoke, and watch mindless TV. Unfortunately, Sam wasn't that skilled in wedding planning.

"I'll call Joanne and Maureen and see if they want to go," said Mimi sleepily. "I'll see you later."

She kissed him.

As she turned around, Sam smacked her butt.

Mimi whipped around, jaw open in disbelief.

Sam smiled innocently.

"That's mine when you come back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe. I hope the "sex" scene was ok. My lovely beta-reader said it was weird. Sorry it was so short, but the end line was too perfect, so I wanted to end it there.**

**The next two chapters are important, my lovely readers! (Wait…Every chapter is important! But the next two are just especially) Things shall be revealed!**


	4. I Should Tell You

**Much shall be revealed in this chapter!**

**ghost sounds**

**Anyways, hope you still love the story.**

**And here's Chapter Four!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

"Maureen, I really think…" Joanne started.

"I want to do it! Besides, Mimi said I always good taste, right?"

Mimi took a long sip from her latte before saying "Knock yourself out."

"GOOD! Don't worry, Mimi. Your flowers will be B-E-A-UTIFUL!"

Joanne sighed as Maureen happily chatted with the florist.

"So…what's been going on, Joanne?" Mimi asked, lowering her voice.

"I think we'd better sit down," Joanne said. She pulled up two of the blue plastic chairs, and they sat down.

"It started about a year ago. I finally thought me and Maureen were going to make it, without any more hitches. And then, one night in our bed, she said "God, Joanne. You're fat. You should lose some weight, maybe then you'll win more cases…" Joanne stopped and put her head down.

"What?" whispered Mimi in disbelief.

Joanne's voice cracked with emotion, and tears ran down her face. "I couldn't believe either. I think, in the end, it was just a joke. But Maureen still doesn't realize how I take everything so seriously. So…I stopped eating. The most I ate a day was a banana for breakfast and some crackers for dinner. God, it was so hard at first. I felt like gulfing down everything I saw. But then, it got easier. I just wasn't hungry anymore. I felt so good at first, seeing myself thinner than I had ever been in my life. But then, work got harder. I was so tired, ALL the time. I could barely concentrate on my cases, and I lost so many because all I wanted to do was sleep. Then, I…I passed out one day in court…"

"Oh my God, Joanne," Mimi whispered, taking her hands "I'm so sorry…"

"I was fired the next day. They said I had become useless. I was devastated. Maureen and I had a huge fight that night. Maureen kept saying "I don't know you anymore! You never talk to me, and you look worse everyday!" Finally, I broke down and told her everything. She felt so bad, and she promised she would never do anything like that again. She told a million times it was a joke, and how she thought I was beautiful to her no matter what I looked like. So, after resolving, Maureen forced me to go to a doctor. I couldn't believe I was only 89 pounds…"

Mimi gasped.

"I know. It's bad, isn't it? It's been a year now, and I'm so much better. I'm only about 20 pounds underweight, which the doctor says I should be able to put back within the next year."

Mimi pulled Joanne into a tight hug. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Joanne…I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry, maybe you would have gotten better if I was…"

"No, Mimi. It's ok. It's really ok."

_No, it's not ok. I should have been there. My fucking friend becomes anorexic, and I'm not there to help her. _

Then it hit Mimi.

_I ditched my friends…… I did. What I was thinking, there was nothing left for me? Sure, I didn't have a job or Roger, but what about Mark? And Collins? And even Benny? Hell, what if one of them had died? And I wouldn't have been there!_

"There. I think I picked out the PERFECT ones for your wedding!" Maureen giggled and she thrust the sample into Joanne's and Mimi's faces.

Mimi quickly wiped her tears. "Looks great, Mo."

"You ok? You're tearing up!" asked Maureen, her face concerned.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. You know, allergies…"

"Ok. Well, you said you have to pick up the dresses, right?"

Mimi nodded. "I also have to get the tuxes, confirm with the caterer, get the reception hall ready, pick up my family from the airport, call Sam's family to see when they're getting in…Oh, God…" Mimi rubbed her temples.

"Don't worry, Meems," said Joanne, putting an arm around her. "We'll help you, and I'm sure once the boys getting their asses out of bed, we can convince them to help, too."

Mimi sighed and smiled at the two women. "Ok…thanks, guys. I love you both! Now, let's go before I stop and buy a fifth latte."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, Yep. Joanne does not have AIDS, if that was your guess.**

**I thought about, but do we really need ANOTHER person with AIDS? I mean, half of them already do, and I'd hate to kill off another person.**

**Did I just say "kill off another person??" **

**Anyways, no reviews is like a day without sunshine.**

**Chapter Five is VERY, VERY, VERY important. So be ready for the big dogs!**


	5. My Sweetest Downfall

**I really hate to post five chapters in one day, but I couldn't help it!!**

**THIS IS IT!**

**The moment of truth. Well, there will be a lot of "the moment of truth" in this story, I have to admit. But this is a big "the moment of truth."**

**ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

Mimi plopped heavily down into her big, black La-Z-Boy in the living room. It had been a long day. Everything had went smoothly, though, despite a long argument with her parents about how since she was getting married to a respectable business man she could afford to buy them something for dinner. Everyone had been a big help. Even though the boys seemed a little lost when they were decorating the reception hall (You want flowers on THIS table, too?), everyone did a lot of work. Right now, the rest of the gang was out grocery shopping.

There was a loud bang at the front door, and an even louder "FUCK!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and forced herself out of her chair. She shuffled to the door and opened it.

She couldn't help but laugh. Sam was on the ground, rubbing his head, with a bag of groceries strewn all over the place. The rest of them were laughing hysterically.

"I thought…the door…was unlocked!" moaned Sam.

Mimi giggled, and she began to pick up the contents from the dropped bag as the others went inside.

Once she was inside, she could see Sam was not amused with the whole situation. She decided a good round of Bacardi for everyone would cheer him up a bit.

After everyone chatted for a bit, Joanne and Maureen headed to their hotel. Mimi decided that it was time for a nice, hot shower.

While taking a shower, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, it's Roger. Can I wash up a bit?"

Mimi felt a little uncomfortable, but figured with the opaque shower curtain he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Ok, fine. Just make it quick."

Roger surprisingly didn't make small talk. He knew Mimi had been a little bitchy all day, so taking a while would have made it worse.

As he turned to leave, he slipped on the water that had been leaking from the shower. He tried to keep his balance by hanging on to the shower curtain, but only ended up pulling it with him as he fell to the floor.

Mimi yelped as she found herself exposed. Roger groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Mimi, hurriedly pulling a towel over herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just a bump…" he replied, rubbing his head.

Mimi sat down with him, and inspected his head with her hands.

"I don't see any blood…"

"Ouch!" Roger yelped, and grabbing her hands, "That hurts!"

Mimi giggled. Roger brought her hands down, but didn't let them go.

_Oh god… Mimi, stop, STOP. He didn't understand you. He kicked you out of your own goddamn apartment. He…He…_

Mimi put her hands on both sides of Roger's face and kissed him. Roger was surprised at first, but found himself kissing her back. They pulled apart for a second, and then kissed each other again, with more passion this time.

Mimi felt detached from her own body. It felt like she stood out of her body and watched the whole thing unfold. Watched her pull of her towel. Watched Roger slip out his shirt, jeans, and boxers. Watched them step into the shower and close the curtain behind them.

Mimi knew she what she was doing. She was cheating on her fiancé, whom she was marrying in less than a week, and loved very much. She was cheating on the man who had been there for her, even at her lowest points. The man who had helped her out of withdrawal, helped her pick up after Roger. She was cheating on him WITH Roger!

But she couldn't stop herself. As soon as she had pressed her lips to his, Mimi craved the feeling of him. She had forgotten how good it felt to have his arms around her, kissing her neck, pressing himself against her.

Mark pounded on the door. "Mimi, would you hurry up in there? You've been in there for over an hour!" No answer. Sighing and hearing the shower, he figured he could brush his teeth quickly and get out.

Opening the door, Mark was scared to believe what he saw.

Roger's and Mimi's clothes on the floor. And two silhouettes pressed together in the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See? I told you it was big!**

**Trust me, the next four chapters are pretty intense.**

**Thank you, again, to my lovely beta-reader.**

**Review, review away!**


	6. God Help Us All

**Hmm-hmm…Thank to all those lovely people who review and such…**

**And again, thank you to "The Spiffinator", my lovely beta-reader.**

**Jeez, I feel like I'm accepting an Oscar or something…**

**ahem**

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy Chapter Six!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

"I think we should stop…" panted Roger, pulling away from Mimi. "We've been in here for a while."

Mimi poked her head out of the shower, and groaned when she saw they had been in there for over two hours.

"Ok…" Mimi shut off the water, and realized how ungodly warm she was. But that was probably not from the hot water.

They both stepped out of the shower, and got towels to cover themselves, not saying a word. Roger got another towel to clean up the spilled water on the floor, and Mimi made sure nothing was "left behind" in the shower, picking up the knocked over shampoo and soap bottles.

Mimi sat down on the toilet, not knowing exactly what to do next.

"You should walk out of here first. Then I'll wait a few minutes, turn the water back on, pretend to take a shower, and leave." said Roger.

"Ok…Good night."

"Good night," Roger said as he kissed the top of Mimi's forehead. Mimi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Before they would go any further, Mimi quickly pulled away and rushed to her bedroom.

"Thank God, Sam is asleep," she muttered to herself as she pulled herself into her bed.

_Shit…What just happened? How did I let that happen? God, I am so STUPID. What if Sam finds out? I hate it when I disappoint him. He never gets mad like Roger, just really depressed. That kills me! I don't think anyone saw me and Roger…but then again, I thought I heard the door open…Was it even worth it?_

She rolled over on her side, trying to avoid looking at Sam. Every time she did, she felt a pang of guilt.

_I do not love Roger Davis. I do not. I've moved on. Sam is the one I love. I love him, hell, I'm marrying him! I do not love Roger Davis…I do not love Roger Davis…_

Every time she thought it, Mimi believed herself less and less. At about 3 A.M., she fell into a restless sleep.

She awoke the next morning groggy and feeling so undeniably guilty. She rolled over to look at the clock. 9:45. At least she avoided any awkwardness with Sam.

Pulling on a skimpy, pink tank-top and baggy, grey sweat pants, Mimi headed downstairs. She could hear the clatter of forks and knives, and quiet chatter, so she assumed they were having breakfast.

"Hey! Mimi! Nice to see you awake!" laughed Collins with his mouth full of eggs.

Mimi walked over to Sam and pecked him on the cheek.

"There are eggs on the stove. They're quite good," said Sam, gesturing to their stove.

"Mm-hmm…Good. Who made them?"

"I did!" said Collins, waving his hand in the air like a first grader.

"On second thought, maybe I'll have some toast…" said Mimi, backing away from the eggs.

"Oh, come on! Since when has my cooking been that bad?"

"Since you almost burned down the loft trying to make Ramen noodles!!" laughed Mimi.

"Don't worry, Mimi," said Roger, patting her on the shoulder, "I've tried them. They're good!"

He sat Mimi down in the chair next to him, got her a plate, filled it with Collin's eggs, and put it in front of her. "Eat."

Mimi reluctantly took a bite, and smiled.

"Delicious. You've redeemed yourself."

Collins smiled and went back to his meal.

"Well," said Benny, taking his plate to the sink, "Sam, Mark, and I are going to pick up his family, right?"

"Yep," said Sam, "and Mimi, aren't you spending the day with your family?"

"Fuuuck…I forgot," moaned Mimi, banging her head on the table, "Can't I go with Maureen and Joanne to pick up the flowers and take them to the church?"

Sam laughed and rubbed Mimi's back. "Sorry, hon. They're only in town for the rest of the week."

Mimi looked up to the heavens. "God help us all."

The Bohemians laughed, and got up from the table. Before Mimi headed up to her room, she caught Roger's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Look," she said softly, "what happened last night…didn't happen…I –I don't know what got into me, and-"

"Shh…" Roger pressed a finger to her lips. "I know. You've been under a lot of stress lately, so I understand. I get horny when I'm pissed."

Mimi laughed, and pushed him playfully. Roger wrapped her in a hug, and Mimi sighed with relief.

_Perfect. Last night never happened. Sam will never know, and we can move on with our lives._

However, Mimi couldn't help but noticed she felt like she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought the caught of glimpse of the reflection of a square, black pair of glasses. After about 30 seconds, she saw it move. But she knew…

_Mark knows._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha! I told you I like to end things with an unresolved problem.**

**But soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and reviews are the sun.**

**Chapter 7 coming soon:D**


	7. No Problem, Meems

**I just about have the entire story finished, so hopefully I will be posting a chapter every day!**

**Thank you to all you lovely people who put my story on your Favorite Stories list.**

**And…on with Chapter Seven!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

Mark didn't know what to do. Had he really seen what he had seen last night? He didn't want to believe it. Mimi seemed so happy with Sam, and he didn't want to break that. But he also didn't want her living a lie by marrying someone she didn't really love.

He thought maybe, just maybe, Mimi had just not known what had gotten into her, and the stress on her was probably unbearable. But when he saw Mimi and Roger hugging like that, his fears that Mimi loved Roger were confirmed.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ he thought. _If I tell Sam, he'll probably call off the wedding, and Mimi would be devastated. But I don't want them breaking up within the year because Mimi doesn't really love Sam. Oh, god, what do I do?_

"Mark? Are you ok?" asked Sam with concern.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine." said Mark, smiling weakly.

"Well, the plane is probably landing right now," cut in Benny. "We better go."

"Ok…yeah…" said Mark distantly, not being able to get what he saw last night out of his mind.

"Mark, you sure you're ok?" asked Sam as he closed the front door behind them.

Mark twiddled the ends of his favorite navy-blue and white scarf. He always did that when he was nervous. He gave a big sigh. _He might as well find out now rather than the day before their wedding_ he thought to himself.

"Listen, Sam. I'm not really sure if what I saw was…what I saw…But I think Mimi is…"

Sam eyes got wide. He grabbed both of Mark's shoulders. "…What?"

"She's uh…smoking!"

Sam looked a little confused at first. Then his face scrunched with anger.

"What? She told me stopped smoking a year ago!!"

"I know, Sam. And I'm sorry to bring this up right before the wedding. I just thought you should know."

Sam put his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.

"Well," he sighed, crossing his arms, "it's too cold to think about right now, and I don't want to do it while everyone is still here. So, I'll talk to her when we get back."

Mark patted his shoulder for comfort and they headed towards the car, where Benny had been warming it up for them.

_Damn. Cohen, what were you thinking? Why didn't you just tell him?_ he cursed himself as sat in the backseat. _Because you didn't want to see Mimi unhappy again. It's taken her so long to be completely happy, and you didn't want to spoil it. _

Sam turned around to back out of the driveway, and Mark smiled at him warmly.

**Insert line here!**

"Oh, chica! I can't wait to pick up your dress!" squealed Gabby as the Marquez family trudged through the mall.

"Mimi, what are we doing for lunch?" whined her mother.

Mimi looked around. _Shit. I forgot my family had suddenly become food obsessed. I wasn't planning on eating any lunch…_

Mimi's face lit up when she spotted the food court.

"The food court, Mama. That's what I was planning to do."

Mrs. Marquez sighed and shook her head, mumbling something incoherent in Spanish.

"Ok, hijias," said Mimi's grandfather, sensing the tension, "You and Gabrielle go pick out some jewelry to go with that dress, and your Nana, mother, father, and I will pick up your dress and find somewhere to eat."

He handed Mimi $200.

"Oh, Papa! You shouldn't have!" exclaimed Mimi, throwing her arms around his neck. She knew times were tough for him and Nana. Her Papa still hadn't retired from his job because they couldn't afford it.

Her grandfather kissed the top of her head. "No problem, Chiquita."

Gabby linked her arm with Mimi's, and they headed of to Zale's.

An hour later, Mimi was frustratingly looking through the glass at the necklaces and bracelets. Nothing was cheap! It seemed everything she liked was at least $350.

"Chica, what about this?" asked Gabby, holding up the ugliest necklace Mimi had seen in her life. It was weighed down with 50 diamonds around the neck, and a fake-looking, giant ruby in the middle.

"No, Gabby. And look at the price tag!"

"Ok…how about this?"

Mimi turned and gasped at what she saw. It was a simple necklace, with a small, heart-shaped diamond in the middle. She had gasped because not only was it so simply beautiful, it looked exactly like the one Roger had given her for her birthday.

"Come here, try it on!" said Gabby eagerly as she pulled Mimi toward the mirror, pulled off the hoodie Mimi was wearing, and fastened around her neck.

It was perfect. Even with her baggy pants, tank top, and converse sneakers, Mimi looked beautiful. While admiring herself in the mirror, Mimi couldn't help but think. _If I was marrying Roger, this would be perfect. _

_But you're not marrying Roger, you're marrying SAM. _Mimi mentally slapped herself. But she couldn't get that thought of her head. She had figured at one point in her life that when she went shopping for her wedding, it would be for her and Roger.

"Oh, chica…It's gorgeous. We're buying it." Gabby squealed.

Mimi took off the necklace, and was unpleasantly surprised when she found the necklace was $400.

"Forget it, Gabby. We can't afford it."

Gabby looked thoughtfully at the necklace on Mimi, and then at her wallet.

Mimi followed her gaze. "Gabby, NO. I can't afford it, and neither can you."

"Mimi…" Gabby murmured. "You deserve this. You've waited your whole life for this wedding. I don't care what you say! I'm buying it! With the help of that $200 of course…"

Gabby grinned sheepishly and Mimi giggled as she gave her the money.

They walked out of the store hand in hand.

Mimi turned and gave Gabby a big hug.

"Gracias, Gabrielle. I love it." Mimi felt a few tears coming to her eyes. Despite her sister's wackiness, she loved her very much.

"No problem, Meems. Now, let's go find our parents, I'm starved!"

Mimi laughed and followed her sister up the escalator. The day would have been perfect (except her parents grumbling on how they were sick of cheap food), except Mimi could not get Roger out of her head. She thought she forgotten him after their conversation this morning, but actually, it had made it worse!

_I do not love Roger Davis. I do not love Roger Davis. I do not love Roger Davis…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For those of you who were waiting for more, believe me, the rest of the story is very…cliffhanger?**

**I don't know.**

**Anyways, **

**I should tell you, I should tell you. I love reviews!**

**XD**

**Chapter Eight, on it's way!**


	8. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT NOTE

**Quick Author's Note:**

**Hey, everybody! I know people hate these but I just wanted to clear something up.**

**If it seems that I am trying to favor either Roger or Sam, you are wrong.**

**Here is what I intended Mimi to sound like:**

**She loves Sam. A lot. Like, enough to marry him.**

**But then, Roger comes back. And those two just have that attraction, you know? So, she starts feeling love again towards him, but she's trying hard not to. But she can't help it, because she has feelings for him. **

**For me, personally, if Mimi didn't love Sam anymore and all she really wanted was Roger, she would break-up with Sam immediately. Because that's how I think Mimi is, in my writing, anyways.**

**So the conflict is, who will she go for? Sam or Roger?**

**Crap. I hope I didn't reveal too much of upcoming chapters (!!)**

**So, yeah. I hope I didn't sound b!tchy in that, because if I did, I'm sorry. I'm not snapping at you guys, I'm just trying to explain. That's all!**

**I love you all for reading my story! **

**Chapter Eight Coming Soon! (Even though it will say nine)**

**TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010 **


	9. You Don't Love Him

**Hey guys!**

**Hopefully, I'm not confusing people with this story. Many of my ideas are crazy, you know :D**

**Anyways,**

**the last few chapters of this story are still in the editing process, so I might not be able to update with a chapter every day, as I have been.**

**However, it shouldn't take long. **

**Anyway, thanks again to my gorgeous beta-reader, and you people who review.**

**Here's Chapter Eight (Nine?) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

After dropping off Gabby and the rest of her family back at their hotel, Mimi drove back to her house, not feeling her best.

Mimi stumbled in the door.

"Hey," said Roger, getting up from his chair.

"Hey," said Mimi weakly, giving him a brief hug. "I'll be in the bathroom, ok?"

Mimi rushed up the stairs, feeling she was going to be sick. Once she got there, she threw up multiple times.

Not hearing Mimi come out of the bathroom for a long time, Roger went to check on her.

"Mimi?" as he knocked softly on the door. Not hearing an answer, he pushed it open. He found Mimi clinging to the toilet, gagging.

Roger moaned sympathetically and rubbed her back. Once Mimi was through, she looked really out of it. Roger picked her up, and carried her down to the living room. He laid her down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Roger went back to the bathroom to clean up the mess, got a damp washcloth and a glass of water, and headed back down to her.

After Mimi took some sips of water and wiped her face off with the washcloth, she did feel a little better. She wasn't so nauseous, but she was extremely tired. Roger sat down on the couch. "I called Sam. I think I scared him shitless, but it looks like you're starting to feel a little better…"

"It was probably that damn fish thing I had at the food court…" Mimi laughed faintly.

Roger chuckled, then pulled Mimi's head into his lap. He began to stroke her hair.

"Just sleep for right now…"

Mimi nodded and began to drift off to sleep. Then she got an idea.

She looked up at Roger. "Sing," she said simply.

Roger was a little surprised at first, but obliged.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember that song he sung to her so many times, but hadn't sung to her in so long.

Then it all came back.

Wishing he had his guitar, he uncertainly sang the first verse of "Your Eyes." He suddenly gained confidence, and sang the rest to her just as well as he had that fateful Christmas Eve.

When he finished, Mimi opened her eyes, looked up at Roger, and smiled. And before they could stop themselves, they began to kiss each other.

_Get a hold of yourself, Mimi. You've got to stop._

Mimi broke away. "Roger…" she whispered, "I can't do this…"

Roger surprised Mimi by not stopping and kissing her neck. "You don't love him…"

"What?!" shouted Mimi, pushing Roger off her. "What do you mean, I don't love him? He's been there for me through everything. He LOVED me through everything. My withdrawal, getting over you…"

"You weren't over me by the time you met Sam?" asked Roger with surprise.

"Of course I wasn't over you! How do you think I felt?! You threw my out of my own fucking apartment! You didn't understand when I tried to explain! You…You…"

Mimi threw herself down on the couch with loud frustration.

"Why are getting yourself all worked up about this?" asked Roger, with much annoyance. "If you're over me, why should it matter?"

"Because I still love you!" sobbed Mimi. "There! I said it! Is that what you wanted?"

Roger sat there in silence as Mimi quietly sobbed on the couch.

_I thought it was playful flirting…Jeez, I didn't really think she…loved me _he thought to himself

Roger was about to speak, saying how the stress was probably making her say things she didn't mean, but then he realized…

_I love her, too._

He pulled the still sobbing Mimi into his arms. He rocked her back and forth slowly, trying to comfort her. After a while, her tears stopped, and she looked up at him. Roger sighed, and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," he said, with such sincerity, it made Mimi's heart melt. "I'm so sorry."

He kissed her.

Perfect time for the door to open, Sam come running in saying "Mimi, baby, are you all-"

And Sam seeing what was happening

Mimi turned and gasped. "Sam…"

"No…" he said, his voice quivering with rage, getting the same look the night Mark showed his film.

"Sam, please…"

"No!" he turned on his heel, and rushed up the stairs.

Both Mimi and Roger put their heads in their hands, and thought the same thing:

_What the fuck have I done?_


	10. She Loves that Fucking Songwriter

**You, 'sup homies!?!**

**I'm sad I am finished with this FanFic. No, this isn't the last chapter, but I've finished the story. I had so much fun!**

**There are 13 chapters in all, including an epilogue.**

**Anyways, thanks for your lovely reviews! And my dashing beta-reader!**

**And on with Chapter Nine (Ten)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

"Look, Mimi…" said Roger, trying to put his arms around her.

"Just go…" she said, almost noiselessly

No one moved. Normally, Mimi wouldn't have cared, but she needed to be alone.

"JUST GO!" she screamed, nearly giving Benny, Mark, and Collins (who had been sleeping during the whole thing with Roger and Mimi) a heart attack. They scrambled to different parts of the house.

Mimi walked up to the attic, where she always came when she had issues. She sat at the windowsill, watching the snow dance outside. She loved that corner. That had been where Sam told her for the first time that he loved her last winter.

_Why does everything have to happen during this time of year?_

After sitting there for a couple hours, Mimi needed to talk to someone. Someone who wouldn't yell at her for cheating on Sam, or try to force her into a decision. Who she needed, Mimi realized, was Angel.

Well, knowing there were only two ways of summoning Angel (A. dying, B. in a dream), Mimi had to get the next best person. She was glad she knew exactly who that was.

_Mark._

First of all, Mark knew what happened anyway, so there wouldn't have to be that entire explanation. And when Roger had been in Santa Fe, Mark had done a lot for Mimi, taking her to rehab, checking up on her consistently, and keeping her hopes up that Roger would return.

Mimi shuffled out of the dark attic, and was glad to see that Mark was right below the stairs, about to head to his room.

"Mark?" she whispered softly.

Mark, a little confused, looked around.

"Mark," she laughed, in spite of herself, "I'm up here."

Mark looked up, and had a mixed look of concern and anger on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" asked Mimi as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Mark was about to object, but then realized Mimi really needed some help. And he couldn't deny that for a good friend.

"Okay," he said after a while. He climbed up the steps, and followed Mimi to the windowsill, so they could see each other.

"What's up?" asked Mark, not knowing how else to start this.

Mimi sighed and leaned against the icy window. "That's it, exactly. I don't know what's up. I don't know what happened to me. I was so excited you guys were coming, and I thought I was completely over Roger. But then he just came back, and…"

Mimi moaned in frustration, and dug the heel of her palm into her eyes.

Mark sat on the opposite side of Mimi. Mimi looked up at him.

"Mark…I really don't know what to do."

Mark thought for a minute, then spoke with sadness in his voice, "I know, Meems. I wish I could say Marry Sam! or Marry Roger! but I can't. It's not my decision. But I do know this. You have to make the decision, Mimi."

"But that's it!" wailed Mimi, flailing her arms and almost hitting Mark, "I don't know! I love Sam so much, he's done so much for me. It would kill him if I left. But…but I don't want to marry the wrong person, Mark. What if I do really want Roger? Then I would be living a lie by marrying Sam, and only end up hurting him more! God, what did I get myself into?"

Mimi put her head back down, resting it on her knees. Mark put his hands on both sides of Mimi's head, pulled her head up to look at him, and looked directly in her eyes.

"I know this is hard, Mimi. You just have to think who's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. You also have to think, would Sam be able to live with you being gone? Because of the AIDS?"

Mimi's face crumpled. "I forgot about that."

"Does he know?" asked Mark, trying not to sound incredulous.

"Of course, he knows!" said Mimi angrily. She sighed, and regained her composure. "He knows. But we've never really talked about it. It's never been an issue. Ever since I moved out of New York, I've been healthy…But I won't be forever…"

She turned, putting her back to the windowsill. Mark followed suit, and put her arm around her.

"You don't have to make the decision right now, Meems. I mean, you have to make it soon. But you'll want this time to think about it."

Mimi nodded. Then she threw her arms around Mark.

"Thanks, Marky…I really needed that. At least I know, that once I'm through all this shit, at least I'll still have you."

"Whoa, Mimi. I don't think we want to add a third guy into this equation."

Mimi laughed, and hugged Mark again. She had missed him a lot. He could always make her feel better.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked Mark. "I promise I don't snore, and I'm really not welcome anywhere else."

"Of course! And what does it matter to me? It's your house!"

Mimi giggled, feeling such a weight off her shoulders, and followed Mark down the stairs.

**Insert line here!**

_That bastard. That FUCKING BASTARD. I knew it, I should have never let Mimi invited him. Why was I so STUPID?!_ Sam cursed himself as he paced up and down the bedroom him and Mimi shared.

_She lied to me. The bitch LIED to me. She said she was over him, she said she loved me! Was this just to get her mind off that stupid bum who can't write songs for shit? And to believe her when she said it would be FINE to invite him for our wedding. He's her fucking ex for crying out loud! He's probably banged her fifty times! God, I'm so STUPID. So fucking stupid!_

"So fucking stupid!" Sam shouted as he threw the diamond necklace he had bought for Mimi as a wedding present against the bedroom window, almost breaking it.

Sam collapsed on the bed, and fell into a mess of heartbroken sobs. He hated feeling this way towards Mimi. He loved her so MUCH. That's why he done so much for her, why he was willing to let her old friends stay in his house for a week.

_But she doesn't love you. She loves that fucking songwriter._

Sam, losing all sense of control, ran into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed Mimi's bottle of AZTs.

"If I can't be your life…then you can't have one," he muttered to himself as he lifted the toilet seat, dumped the contents of the bottle into the toilet, and flushed.

_Oh, god. What have I done? What have I done? _he screamed in his head. _She'll die…she'll die without those! I've killed her!_

_I felt like my spirit was being ripped from my body. I felt like I was some random person, watching this idiot throw his life away. I hated watching myself not realize that I could go buy more AZTs for Mimi. _

_I hated seeing that I figured if she were to die, I should die._

_I hated watching myself scribbling "I love you, Mimi Marquez. I'm sorry I've killed you. I can't live knowing I killed you." on a Post-It note, and leaving it on our bed table._

_I hated watching myself pull out some kind of pill bottle that I couldn't read the label of._

_I hated watching myself chugging the entire bottle of pills (which was full), and swallowing it with a glass of water._

_I hated watching myself black out right there on the bathroom floor._

_I hated watching myself die._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I promise it's not what it seems!**

**Anyways, reviews are lovely.**

**I should be updating a lot now, so don't worry!**


	11. Goodbye Love

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks again (I know I thank you in every chapter, but I do appreciate it) for checking back!**

**I promise…eh, I won't promise anything.**

**But it will not end like you think it will! By the way, when I said there are 13 chapters, that's NOT including the author's note I wrote up.**

**Oh yeah, and an epilogue.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter Ten! (Eleven)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten **

"Mimi, Mimi!"

Mimi cracked an eye, and started wondering why Collins was shaking her so violently.

"What, Collins? I just got to sleep…" she said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Mimi, it's Sam…Something's wrong, I don't what… He's in your bathroom with the door locked, and he won't answer…"

Mimi's eyes flew open. She jumped out of bed, waking up Mark as well.

Mimi ran into their bedroom, pounding on the door.

"Sam!! Sam, open up! Sam, I'm scared, please, open up!"

Collins walked in, and saw the Post-It note. He inhaled sharply. "Mimi…"

Mimi whipped around to see Collins holding the note in a quivering hand. She snatched it, and read it, her eyes getting big with fear.

"SAM!!" she screamed, throwing herself at the door. She had to get that door open. After about five minutes of ramming the door, she and Collins finally got it open.

Mimi rushed over to Sam, who was lying on the bathroom floor.

"Sam? SAM! Come on, baby," she pleaded, shaking him and slapping his face, "Sam, it's me. SAM! Please!!"

"I'll call an ambulance," said Collins, running out of the room.

"Sam, baby, PLEASE, wake up," Mimi, starting to break down, "Sam…I'm sorry! Just come back, baby, please. I need you, Sam! I love you!"

She broke down and wept on his chest, clinging to his shirt.

The others heard the noise, and ran into the room. As Roger saw Mimi weeping on an unconscious Sam, it reminded him too well of the night April killed herself…

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey, baby, I'm back. Got a stash, probably have to use it all if you want some of my amazing fucking abilities…April?"

Roger walked into his loft, put the heroin baggie on the counter, and saw a crinkled piece of paper.

He picked it up.

It read:

**ROGER DAVIS, HIV BLOOD TEST: POSITIVE**

**APRIL ERICKSON, HIV BLOOD TEST: POSITIVE**

Roger felt his head spinning. _I have AIDS?_

Then he noticed the package of razors he had bought for himself the other day. One was missing, and he hadn't used any.

_No…No…_

He looked around wildly, then saw the light spilling under the door from the bathroom.

Roger sprinted over, and pushed the door open.

There was April, lying on the floor, razor still in hand. There were purple gashes on both wrists.

"April? APRIL. Oh god, oh god," cried Roger, picking her up.

"April, no…Please…" Roger tried to say, before breaking down into sobs.

Mark came in, loaded down with groceries.

"Mark? It's April…Oh god, Mark, she's dead!" Roger choked.

Mark threw down the groceries, not caring he broke a milk carton, and found Roger with April in his arms, weeping. On the bathroom mirror, in what Mark hoped was bright red lipstick, a note had been quickly scrawled:

_**We've got AIDS.**_

"April, come back, baby, please! I love you!" Roger sobbed into the lifeless body.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sam, come back, baby, please! I love you!" Mimi begged.

Roger wanted to run. The pain of remembering April's death and watching Mimi have to go through the same thing was almost unbearable. He couldn't stand to watch it again, not again.

He turned to leave, but Mark caught his coat. He stared at Roger directly in the eyes. Mark tried to tell him telepathically _She needs you right now. Don't make the same mistake twice. I know it's killing you, but look at her. She needs to know she's not alone._

Roger sighed, and looked at Mimi. Mark was right. No matter whether they were lovers or not, Roger was Mimi's best friend. She needed him.

The paramedics finally came. They had to get Sam on a stretcher, but Mimi refused to let him go.

"Miss Marquez, we need to get your fiancé to the hospital, now. There's a chance he might be alive. You need to let go."

"NO!" she howled, clinging to him closer, "NO, I won't let him go. I just want him back, please!"

Roger walked over to Mimi, gently forcing her off of Sam.

"No, NO!" she screamed, trying to push Roger off her.

Roger still hung on to her. "Mimi…Mimi…"

Mimi gave up, and collapsed on Roger's chest. Roger wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could

As they took Sam to the ambulance outside, Roger stood Mimi up, and let her use him as a crutch to follow the paramedics.

Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Mark tried to get in the ambulance.

"No more than two!" barked the head paramedic.

Mark and Collins backed away, knowing Mimi would want to go with Roger.

Roger and Mimi climbed into the ambulance, and drove off.

Roger still held Mimi in his arms, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't want to say "Sam will be fine," because he didn't know that.

"I killed him," she said softly.

Roger didn't think he heard her correctly.

"What?"

"I killed him," she said, her face expressionless, pulling away from Roger, "If he hadn't seen us, none of this would have happened. If I had just followed my head, he wouldn't be dead. I…killed him."

Roger wanted to console her, telling her over and over she didn't kill him, that it wasn't her fault, but he knew Mimi would have another breakdown if he said that, so he just kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

Even when they wouldn't let Mimi follow Sam into the Emergency Room once they got there, Mimi was too exhausted to fight it. She and Roger headed to the waiting room. Mimi tried to stay awake, but she fell into a restless, fatigued slumber on Roger's shoulder.

That left Roger alone with his thoughts.

_Great, Davis, look what you've done. You ruined her life. Again. Why didn't you tell her to stop? Because you wanted her to love you again. You want her back. But all you ever do is make her unhappy. She deserves better than that. _

Roger tried to shake off his guilt, but he saw Sam's mother and father run in.

"Where's Sam? Where's Sam? Is he dead?" Sam's mother bawled, nearly attacking the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones, but the doctors have not released his condition yet."

"Who did this? Why would Sam try to kill himself? He's getting married! Why would he do this?" Mrs. Jones howled. Mr. Jones embraced her, and pulled her into a chair. Roger was tremendously glad they didn't notice him or Mimi.

_This is your fault, Davis. You have to make this right. Somehow…_

Roger knew what he had to do. He hated it, but it had to be done. He got up and ripped one of the subscriber's forms out of a magazine on one of the tables. He took a pen out of his jacket.

He scribbled this note on the back:

_Mimi, _

_I've realized I made a mistake. I'm so sorry, and I hope Sam will pull through. I realized that you deserve better than me, and Sam is that guy . He will be good for you. Just know that I love you and I've loved you since the day I met you. But we don't seem to be working out. Tell Mark and the others not to worry, and you guys have a good time at your wedding. Congratulations._

_I love you, Mimi Marquez._

_Roger Davis_

He folded the note carefully, and put it in Mimi's hands. He moved her so that her head was resting against a wall.

"Goodbye, Mimi," he whispered, tears starting to come to his eyes. He kissed her on the cheek, sighed, and left the emergency room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry to those of you who were waiting for…someone in particular! You'll just have to wait!**

**Anyways, reviews are my boyfriend.**

**Thank you, my lovely beta-reader, for reading through a million emails of chapters. :D**

**Chapter Eleven up tomorrow (hopefully). **


	12. That's Just The Way It Is

**Hey, peoples!**

**I really hate to do this, but I will be posting both Chapter Eleven and Chapter Twelve today. **

**Thank you, my striking beta-reader!**

**Here's Chapter Eleven (Twelve)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Roger…" murmured Mimi, blinking rapidly. She shook her head a little to wake herself up, then realized that Roger was gone.

She looked around and saw Mark, Collins, Benny, Maureen, Joanne, her family, and Sam's parents, taking up almost the entire waiting room. She smiled a little, then she saw the note that was in her hands. She carefully unfolded it, and read it.

"I understand…" she whispered to herself. She surprised herself at not crying, maybe because she was too tired. She knew Roger was gone, and probably wouldn't come back. She decided that she had to move on. She also figured Mark and the others had read the note while she was still asleep.

A nurse walked into the middle of the waiting room. "I need to speak to Mimi Marquez."

Mimi bolted, and almost knocked over the nurse.

"I'm Mimi Marquez. Sam? Is he ok?"

The nurse sighed a little at being jostled, but then smiled warmly at her. "The doctors have successfully got him back to normal. Well, as normal as they can. They said it was a good thing you found him when you did. If you had found in him the morning, he wouldn't be with us."

Mimi smiled through her tears. Then she turned and gave everyone the good news.

"He is still a little…out of it," said the nurse, tapping Mimi on the shoulder. "I think we should only let one person in his room at a time, just so he doesn't feel too overwhelmed."

Her family and Sam's parents looked at Mimi, thinking she would be the first one Sam would want to see. Unfortunately, they didn't know the details, but Mimi figured that she had to talk to Sam now.

As Mimi followed the nurse to Sam's room, she couldn't help but feel abandoned. She knew why Roger had left. But she felt like no one loved her anymore.

Thoughts of Roger flew out of her head, and she saw Sam lying there, about fifty tubes in him.

"Hey, baby," she said, sitting in the chair next to his bed, and taking his hand.

She knew Sam wasn't happy with her. However, she thought at least a "hey" back could have sufficed.

"Wait, I thought you were with Roger. Or did he back out on you, too?" he said coldly.

She looked down and felt like a hundred daggers of guilt were being thrown at her.

"Sam…" she started, knowing this is when she could not lose it, "I am so sorry…I'm not going to deny anything. I'm not going to say I wasn't kissing Roger Davis, because I was. But…why did you try to kill yourself, Sam? And why did you think that you killed me? That's what you said in your note…"

There was a long silence.

"Because…" Mimi could tell he was struggling, but let him continue "Because I flushed your AZTs down the toilet. And you can't live without those. Yes, I realize that I could have bought you more at the store. But do you really think I was thinking straight after I caught my fiancé, who I thought loved me so much, making out with the person who threw her out on the streets?"

Mimi took his hand.

"Sam…He's gone. Roger's gone. He knew he made a mistake, and he left. It's just you and me. I swear. And whoever said I stopped loving you?"

Before Sam could object, Mimi kissed him. Sam tried to pull her off, but eventually, he gave up.

Mimi broke away, and looked him in the eyes. "Without you, I would be nothing. Now, I want you to get better, and get out of this hospital, so I can marry you."

Mimi kissed him again, and this time, Sam kissed her back.

Sam was released from the hospital the next day, only with begging and pleading to the doctor because of the wedding. He obliged, but noted that Sam should be under strict watch by the Bohemians and his family, to make sure no more suicide thoughts came about.

The planning was finished. The guest list was finalized. Everyone was happy. That is, except Mimi.

She loved Sam. She really did. _I hate how I have to defend that every five minutes._ But her heart and mind were still set on…She didn't want to say his name, or she wouldn't get him out of her head for the rest of the day. She came to this realization:

_He's gone, Mimi. He's not coming back. You love Sam, and he loves you. You will be happy with Sam. But…I know for a fact that I will always love Roger Davis. I can't do anything about that. But I can forget him…and he will forget you. You two may always love each other, but you can never see each other again. That's how it's going to be. Maybe if the situation was different, things would have worked out differently. _

_But that's just the way it is._

Early the morning of the wedding, around five, Mimi heard someone come into her bedroom and go out of her bed room. After they were gone, she looked at a note left on the table. She was getting really sick of these kinds of notes:

_Mimi,_

_I have some errands to run this morning. I'll be back in time for the wedding, but probably not until it's just about to start._

_Mark_

Mimi was a little disappointed Mark wouldn't be there to calm her nerves, but it was too early in the morning to call him, so she went back to sleep.

The day of the wedding was beautiful. The forecast was sunny, and there was freshly fallen snow from last night. Not enough to make the roads bad, but enough to make it a sparkling, winter wonderland.

Mimi was in the bathroom, checking her makeup. Maureen and Joanne bustled in and squealed as they got a look at Mimi.

She was gorgeous. Her long, white wedding gown accentuated her in every single way. Her skin glowed, and shimmered with a few snowflakes that had stuck to her on her way in. Her hair was put up in a loose knot, and beautiful, flowing curls seemed to sprout from her head. She smiled nervously at both of them.

"What time is it, Joanne?"

Joanne looked at her watch. "Only eight-thirty, hon. You still have two more hours."

Mimi gave a frustrated groan, and sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry, Meems," comforted Maureen, sitting next to her, "It'll be over before you want it to."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't worry about wondering what happens next, just go to the next chapter!!**

**Reviews are like rainbows, they make you smile every time you see them. :D**

**Yep, can't wait for you all to read Chapter Twelve!**


	13. Go Get Your Fucking Woman

**This is it.**

**The moment you've been waiting for.**

**(Hopefully) :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta-reader, here's your big scene with Mark,**

**and to missxflawless, here's what you've been waiting for.**

**Only one more chapter!! (and an epilogue)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve **

Earlier that same morning, around six to be exact, Roger Davis walked slowly through the iron gates of Oak Wood Cemetery in New York City. He wandered for a bit, thinking, then started looking at the headstones.

He finally found it.

**ANGEL DUMOTT SCHUNARD**

**March 21, 1966 – October 25, 1989**

**No Day but Today**

Roger settled himself in front of the headstone, staring at it for a while.

"Hey, Angel…Umm…How've you been?...Uh…"

Suddenly, Roger heard a rustling of leaves. He turned behind him, and had to blink twice at what he saw.

Angel Dummot Schnuard, in her Santa glory, walking towards him. She seemed to be just…wandering, as any spirit would do. Then she noticed Roger, and smiled.

"There you are…"

Roger shook his head, thinking he was crazy. Angel laughed.

"You're not crazy, honey. It's me. Really. Angel D. ADS…"

Roger smiled and hugged the drag queen. He had missed her a lot.

"Yes, I missed you, too. Now, I know you didn't come here to just hug me. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have come, to be honest. What's with this Mimi issue, hmm?"

Roger sat down again, and Angel perched herself on top of her headstone.

"I…I don't know. She's getting married to that Sam guy…and I don't know, Mark convinced me that she really wanted me there, so I went…Then I saw her, and man, all those feelings came back. I was crazy for her again. I thought she was just being…well, Mimi with me, but apparently she loves…loved me back. Then Sam saw us, and he got insane. He tried to fuckin' kill himself! And…" Roger sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I don't know…if he died, I couldn't live with it. Hell if he lived, I couldn't live with it. I got a call, and he's ok…but…I don't know."

Angel didn't say anything and sat there for a while.

"Does she still want you?" she said, after what seemed like hours.

Roger put his face down, resting it on his knees, "I suppose not…She's getting married to Sam, right now, probably…God, I wish I could turn back time, and stop myself from kicking her out of our apartment over such a stupid thing…"

He shook his head, and turned to go.

"Do you still want her?" Angel called to him.

Roger sighed, and turned back to face Angel. "What's the point? I mean, it's not like I can do anything…Yes, I want her back, to answer your question…"

Angel jumped off her headstone. "Then that makes all the difference. Come on!" She took Roger's arm and pulled him.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"To get back your girl!" Angel said, without ceasing to pull Roger. He shook her off.

"What can I do? Nothing. So what's the point?"

Angel sighed with exasperation, and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess I'll-" Suddenly, she looked up towards the iron gate. She smiled, and turned to Roger.

"Well, I can't help you. But there's someone who can."

Roger followed her gaze and saw none other than Mark Cohen, scarf flapping around his neck, sprinting towards him.

"Mark?" He said in disbelief.

Mark came up to him, and panted "I figured you'd be here. Why'd you leave?"

Roger sighed and said for what felt the fiftieth time "Because there's no point. Mimi loves Sam, and is not going to stop loving Sam. To hell if she really loves me. I can't do anything about it. I just want the best for her, and I guess Sam is the best for her. If I could have just had one more chance…What's the point, Roger, you're stu-"

Suddenly, Roger felt a sharp, stinging pain on the left side of his cheek. He looked up in disbelief, and realized Mark Cohen, nerdy, thin, _**spineless**_ Mark Cohen had just slapped him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Roger half-shouted.

Mark shrugged calmly. "You're an idiot."

"What?!"

"You stand here, pitying yourself in a graveyard, while the woman you love is getting married to another man. The Roger Davis I KNOW would've fought, and fought to the bloody end, to get her back. But here you are, weeping in a fucking cemetery. You're a pathetic, Bohemian…idiot!"

Roger wanted to scream something back at him, but no words came. _Who are you, and what have you done with Mark Cohen?_ he wanted to shout.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Mimi Marquez?" Mark asked.

"Mark, there's nothing I can do-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION." Mark growled.

"YES! YES, I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH MIMI MARQUEZ!" Roger cried, flailing his arms.

"Then go get your fucking woman!"

"She's probably already married."

"No, she's not. She's not married until…" Mark looked at his watch, "Two hours from now."

"That's not enough time!"

Mark shot him a look worthy of the one he received from Mimi.

"Ok, ok! I have no way of getting there, let alone any money."

"Here," he said gruffly, stuffing two hundred-dollar bills in Roger's jacket pocket, "The next flight to Newark leaves in forty minutes. If you run, you can make it. I'll meet you there, I already have my ticket."

Roger tried to think of another objection, but realized Mark was right. If he really wanted Mimi back, this is what he needed to do.

Mark looked around and glared at Roger. "Don't just stand there! Go! Go!"

Roger obliged, running as fast as his legs could carry him. As he left the cemetery, he smiled to himself and thought,

_Thanks, Angel._

"No problem, honey," Roger thought he heard the sweet voice say in his ear.

**Insert line here!**

Mark and Roger ran up to the steps of Holy Sacred Methodist Church. Roger had to stop and catch his breath, while Mark pressed his ear to the door.

"Ok, it's 11:57…"

"Great, I'm too late," started Roger.

"No, you're not. The ceremony may have already started, but that doesn't mean you can't stop her. She's not officially joined in marriage until she kisses him. Now, if you want to do this right, you have to wait until the priest says 'If you believe this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace,' which is right before he pronounces them husband and wife."

Roger nodded, still panting.

"Ok, we'll wait for that then."

He and Mark made their way to the door, pressing their ears against it. Mark couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He flew back to New York, convinced his best friend he loves somebody, flew back to Jersey, and is now waiting to crash a wedding. _Only in my life could this happen_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Mark heard the words they had been waiting for. Roger looked at Mark, his eyes wide with fear. Mark had rarely seen Roger this scared before.

"Mark, I don't think I can do this…"

Mark rolled his eyes and glared at his friend. "I pay for three plane tickets, get my ass out of bed at four in the morning, run fifty blocks, and this is the thanks I get? Oh, for the love of God…"

And with that, Mark threw open the door and pushed Roger in.

Mimi and Sam's hands were joined. The priest started, "By the power invested in me, by the State of New York, I know pronounce you husband and –"

"WAIT!" Roger cried.

The church went silent.

"I object."

Gasps came from everywhere within the church, and people had concerned looks on their faces. Mimi's mother shook her head, and Roger thought he heard "Damn bohemians…" muttered. But no one looked more surprised than Mimi.

Roger slowly, but surely ran down the aisle, stopping at the altar. Sam looked at Mimi with anger in his eyes she had never seen before.

"You planned this?" he hissed at her.

"N-n-No! Sam, I swear…Oh my G-g…" she stuttered, still in complete shock.

"Look…I'm sorry to crash the wedding. And what I'm about to say may be offensive, so I'm sorry in advance. But here we go."

Roger turned to Sam. "You are an asshole. Who the fuck tries to kill himself four days before his fucking wedding? You pretty much gave her no choice in the matter. Of course she'll choose you over me! She's scared you'll try and fucking kill yourself again if she doesn't! That's just TACKY, man! And yes, I did throw her out of her apartment. But I did apologize, right?" He looked at Mimi.

Mimi, not knowing what else to do, slowly nodded.

Roger turned back to Sam. "Did you even have the fucking nerves to say 'I'm sorry' for what you did? Yes, she had some say in the matter, but you know that would have killed her if you were dead? She _**LOVES YOU**_, otherwise, I'm sure if she only 'wanted' me, she would have dropped you like a bug. No offense to Meems, but that's just how she is."

Sam stepped back, clearly insulted. He wanted to throw something at him, scream curses at him…but no words came.

Roger turned to Mimi. "Mimi…God, you're gorgeous…ahem…anyways, look. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. Nothing will ever change that. I know I get…fucked up sometimes, and I am truly sorry for everything I've done to you. But please…I need you, Meems."

Mimi looked from Sam to Roger. She didn't know what to do. She actually sat down on one of the altar steps. She had to make this decision, now. But how could she?

"Hey, Chiquita," Mimi heard a familiar voice in her ear.

_Angel_

"Yes, it's me, sugar. Look, before you make this decision, ask yourself this. I know you love them both, but who is the one you want to live with, to have children with…etc, etc?"

Mimi looked from Sam to Roger. _Sam and Roger. Sam…and Roger. Roger…Roger._

"Mm-hmm. That's what I thought. Well, don't keep him waiting, love," said Angel.

Mimi sighed and slowly got to her feet. She turned to Sam.

"Sam…" she said, only loud enough for him to hear, "…what is it you want from me?"

Sam answered without any question, "Your love."

Mimi smiled, then whispered, "Then you have it…You've always had it!…Sam, I love you, with all my heart. Really, I do…but…I can't marry you."

Sam looked down at his feet "…Why not?"

Mimi turned to face Roger. "Because I would be living a lie. I love you both, so much. But the one I want to marry is…Roger."

Roger looked up in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Really?"

Mimi giggled a little bit, "Really…"

Roger got up and wrapped his arms around Mimi, and she did the same. After a long embrace, Mimi turned to meet Sam.

"Listen, Sam…I was just wondering…"

"What?" said Sam, still looking down at his feet.

"How would you like living in a loft? Because someone needs a new roommate…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That scene with Mark was ungodly fun to write. XD**

**It's still not over!**

**:D**

**If you guessed Mimi and Roger would end up together, good job! **

**But I bet you won't guess what happens to Sam…**

**Reviews are…damn, I'm running out of ideas. Just review!**

**Chapter 13 up soon!**


	14. I Hope You like Cap'n Crunch

**I'm glad you all loved the Mark scene!**

**Sigh Last chapter! Oh wait, there's an epilogue, never mind…**

**Hope you like Chapter 13!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam Jones sat on the edge of the rooftop of Holy Sacred Methodist Church, his wedding ring still in his hand.

_This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life_ he thought _and now, look what happened. He just…HAD to come back. And make a big deal about it. I almost wish he had taken Mimi while I was sedated…At least I wouldn't feel any pain…_

He heard the door to the rooftop open, and very content Mark Cohen walking out.

"What are you up here for?" Sam asked, not turning around.

"I figured you'd be here. Wait…" Mark stopped in his tracks, "you're not thinking…of..?"

Sam laughed ruefully, "Don't worry. I'm not planning on jumping off."

Mark sat down on one of the tiers. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I just wanted…to know she was mine…forever…" Sam finally said.

Mark sighed, and said slowly, "Sam, if there's anyone to…blame for this, it's me."

Sam whipped around, nearly losing his balance. "You? You went back to New York to find him? How could you do that to me? I thought you liked me!"

"I DO like you," Mark insisted, more forcefully than he intended, "but I had to do it. I had to. I'm sorry, Sam. But I couldn't take it seeing my best friend this sad. Those three years without her…he smiled so rarely…I mean, he had gotten pneumonia and almost died, but…he's really missed her."

Sam didn't say anything, thinking.

"I guess…" he said finally, "I guess I want her to be happy. And she's obviously happy with him. I just wish she would feel the same way about me as I did about her."

Mark slid off the tier and sat next to him. "She does. Mimi doesn't lie…Ok, maybe she lied if she said you're the only man for her, but otherwise, Mimi never goes back on a promise…That's why she wants you to move into the loft. Near us. She also wasn't lying when she said someone needed a new roommate."

Sam looked at Mark. "That's you, right?"

Mark nodded. Sam thought it over.

"Please, Sam. We all like you, _me especially,_ " Mark said under his breath. Sam gave him a confused look.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, Mimi wants you there because she loves you. And she still wants you in her life. I mean, I know it will be hard to see Mimi and Roger together, but hey, at least you can hide in your new loft with your new roommate."

Sam smiled, and thought a bit more. Then he looked at Mark.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Mark jumped up and stuck out his hand. "Friends, then?"

"Friends," Sam shook it and pulled Mark into a hug. When Sam felt Mark's affectionate, comforting arms around him, he understood why Mimi had said he was the "glue" of the Bohemians. Sam didn't understand why this warm, comforting hug made his cheeks turn pink and his stomach tingle.

_Oh, man, this is awkward._ he thought to himself_ This feels…good! No, great! I don't want to let him go. I mean…Christ, this is weird…Why do I feel tingly in my…Oh my god, am I falling for Mark?_

Sam finally, reluctantly, pulled away from the hug. Mark put a reassuring arm around his shoulder and they walked towards the door.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mm?"

"I hope you like Cap'n Crunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Want to know what happens? Read the epilogue!**

**Reviews are amazing. You all are amazing for reviewing!**

**Thank you, my gorgeous beta-reader.**

**By the way, I have a oneshot just up. It's called Finale C. Let me know what you think!**


	15. I Ain't Going Nowhere

**And here it is.**

**The grand finale.**

**:D**

**Again, I just want to say thank you for your lovely reviews and for keeping updated with the story. I'm glad I had a good run first shot out of the barrel.**

**And thank you to The Spiffinator, my beta-reader, who read this thing fifty gajillion times. **

**Hope you like the ending of "There's Only Us."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue **

"December 31, 1995, Eastern Standard Time. New Year's Eve!" Mark said as he panned his camera across the lot.

It was a crazy night. A lot of the people that used to come to New Year's Eve in this lot finally got the guts to go to Times Square. But still, there was a large bonfire and lots of homeless people crowding around it, making their resolutions for the year.

Mark walked closer to the group, who were huddling together in the freezing cold, but still having a blast.

"Hey! Marky! There he is!" called a voice.

Mark looked for it, and saw Roger and Mimi walking toward him, laughing, hand in hand. Roger and Mimi embraced their friend.

"Where's Maureen, Collins, Benny, and Joanne?" Mark asked.

"Probably having a four-way," said Mimi, shrugging her shoulders and fiddling the ends of her scarf "I saw them with about five bottles of that new stuff, Jack's Lemonade? Not strong enough for me, really…"

"Ok, Mimi. Enough chit-chat. You know the drill. What's your New Year's Resolution?" Mark asked, putting the camera directly in her face.

"Umm…" said Mimi, pretending to be in deep thought, "Get married…," She gave Roger a kiss. "Have some kids…" She gave Roger another kiss, longer this time. "And…become the manager of famous rock star, Roger Davis." She gave Roger yet another kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist in the process.

"Ok, Ok! Save it for midnight!" Mark laughed, flailing his arms, "and what about you, Mr. Lover Boy?"

Before Roger said anything, Sam came up behind Mark.

"Hey, hon," Sam said, giving Mark a kiss.

"Lover Boy, yourself," Roger mocked, poking Mark in the ribs "I guess I could see someone actually being attracted to you…"

Sam threw his arms around Mark's neck. "Sorry, Roger. He's all mine." With that, Mark and Sam made out passionately, leaving Mimi and Roger alone.

Mimi turned to Roger, and kissed his hands, one finger at a time, "Well, that's good. I was worried you, Sam, and Mark were about to go at it…"

Roger laughed, kissed Mimi's neck, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, babe. I ain't going nowhere."

**THE END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hopefully, you liked how it ended. I couldn't just leave Sam alone. Too dangerous.**

**Anyways, still review!**

**And thank you for reading my story!**

**More stories to come (believe me, I have a whole journal of them!)**


End file.
